winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 19
Ủa Echo cũng chơi VOCALOID nữa à? Ko có phải, cái bài đó có tên bắt đầu = chữ MA chứ ko phải có ma! Ừa, tụi tui thích bài gì là tụi tui cover bài đó hà :]]] Cái quái gì thế này, sao giống Wiki của mềnh thế??? Hay quá, đc 2 người trong wiki cùng sở thích òi =))) Ừ, tui đi thu thập đó :]]] Hàng giả mơ nhái hạng hiệu hả mấy cưng! Tụi nó bik đếch gì về codes đêu, làm rối rối lên 1 chút là khỏi cop :v Cái con Rutchelle đổi tài khoản ùi hả? Mới thấy tài khoản mới của nó bên DF Wiki, chưa thấy ai ngu như nó, IP block chớ có phải tài khoản đêu, hỏi gì cũng ko bik, làm dùm đi, dạo này nó còn làm phiền bà ko? Phản bạn de lun, mấy khứa gì đâu ko! Đi làm mà cứ chat như vầy hoài chắc tui bị đuổi việc sớm @@ Thui, để xíu nữa tan việc, tui về chat típ hén =]]] DF chat again? I have some news @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:40, May 2, 2013 (UTC) no i just watched the french version and the scene where the witches cursed the sirenix,was in the inifite ocean! SO Its A mistake! XS am tired of these mistakes.ANd yeah polieta was a nymph whose sirenix was evil! its true you will have to wait till 12th may for the english version!Curelove (talk) 12:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Good,that's a relief. ^^ I'm excited to see the new episode in ten days ^^. oh okay, thanks for your explanation ^^ Super Six Friends (talk) 23:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I had some thought that some of the WInx' Sirenix spells are using gods and goddesses in Mythology, such as : *Neptune's Sting (Neptune is the god of fresh water and sea.) (Wikipedia) *Naiad's Attack (Naiad is the name of a water nymph) (Wikipedia) So, I said that Goddess Defense is Gaia's Defense because of these thought. Super Six Friends (talk) 00:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) and one more thing, in Wikipedia, Gaia is included in Nature goddesses category. :D Hi Rose! Can I have 5 MH icons from your userpage? 03:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll wait for the English episode where Flora uses her defensive spell again (Episode 26). If she says Goddess Defense, it means the name of the spell in English is different from the name in the Italian dub ^-^ and btw, i read his talk page. I read that he often misheard the spells -_-". Super Six Friends (talk) 06:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) VOCALOID đó tui bik lâu òi, nó đc làm theo ước vọng của chủ nó....khá là tội.... Ngoài ra con này KEI vẽ đẹp quá nên tui like ấy mà :]]] IDK if he often does that, I only read it from other users' messages and English isn't also my native language since i'm Asian. :) Super Six Friends (talk) 07:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Trời ơi, giải thích cho Người sáng lập ra con này ngủm trc khi nó đc đi vào sản suất! Người sáng lập của con này ước nó sẽ hát ở sân khấu Hokkaido giống như Miku Live Concert vậy..... Có kể lể gì đâu má Kamui Kitano, Kamui Gakupo :]]] bệnh chết :V Ừm.... Tội ổng de :v Yeah ! It's nice to have a chat with you ! ^-^ ☺Super Teens☺ 07:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, honey :D!! 08:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) hi how are you?no i just know that the new sailor moon anime will be a reboot of the old anime itself !Also the anime got delayed !XS mannn the wait is killing me!Curelove (talk) 20:00, May 3, 2013 (UTC) i have some even bad news.i just read that the anime is not going to come until fall 2014!Curelove (talk) 20:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Quên bà nó cái mật khẩu Twitter http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qYP8o362S3M Chậc.... :3 Ôi thôi bỏ mom rùi Fumio Osano, biên tập viên của manga Sailor Moon thuộc nhà xuất bản Kodansha, người được biết đến với biệt danh "Osabu" đã khẳng định khi trả lời một câu hỏi trên tài khoản Twitter của mình rằng anime mới của Sailor Moon đã bị trì hoãn. Trước đây, anime đã được công bố là sẽ ra mắt vào mùa hè này. Osabu chưa cho biết thêm chi tiết, nhưng một thông báo chính thức sẽ có sớm. Khi được hỏi anime sẽ phát sóng vào mùa đông năm 2014 không, ông trả lời: "Không phải trong năm 2014. Có lẽ là như vậy :V, kiểu này chắc nghiền lại bộ anime "Kobato" trong lúc chờ cái Sailor Moon này quá Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply. I'm good too :)! I had a bit of a tiring day though and I had to finish lots of homework :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep, nothing can beat homework or school in making you tired. Sorry about that. You have to go to school on Saturday's? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow. No students in Australia have to go to school on Saturday's or Sunday's @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thì giờ cho details rùi đó! Echo là fan của Máy Khoan Teto nhể :v? ý là cái bím tóc của Teto nhìn như cái máy khoan ấy mà :v SF-A2 Miki 2012 Design đẹp quá!!! Hôm nay T7 mà cũng đi học à? Ừ thì tui có nói xấu đâu, tui chỉ nói nó giống máy khoan thôi http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120615175842/vocaloid/images/e/e8/Miki_Concept_Art_2.jpg Bố KEI vẽ là đẹp phải bik! Xấu cũng ra đẹp! Ừm, cái váy đẹp Tui vẽ xấu phải bik :v Đã bảo là ko có chê mà! Tui nói nó nhìn giống cái máy khoan thôi! KEI illust cho Miku, Kagamines, Luka, Galaco, Kamui, và 1 số đứa khác phụ như là Miki, Yuki.... Úp hình bà vẽ cho coi tí nào :v Ngại ngùng gì ko bik nữa , có khi tụi nó còn khen ko chừng! Chậc, ko bik giọng của Kamui ra seo nữa, thấy illust dễ thương quá! :v ừ, bà rủ đi, pé Kamui này bà khởi đầu mà! Hokkaido chắc lun, Nga sao đc Chỉnh cái đếch, vậy sao tụi nó ko nói Lily đó, cũng y chang vậy thôi! Pé ấy dễ thương vậy, sao lại ko vote chứ =]]], con mèo :3 Tui chuẩn bị sang khu Akibahara "công tác" ở Nhật, có lẽ sẽ inactive lâu....:v Ít nhứt Luka đc KEI illus nhể =]]] Ko phải để ngắm gái :v, Akibahara đc mệnh danh là khu thiên đường Otaku, qua đó lấy thông tin cho bên Otaku Việt Nam mình :v, Miku mà ko đc KEI illust thì xin lỗi à.... Đang chế sig Luka, lấy ảnh của KEI, cái ảnh của ông này khó xóa cái nền de lun >"< Chậc :3, nghe bà nói cũng đã quá! Oh yeah! Hình Luka trong cái sig này đẹp nhể :3 Lên trang của Mr. KEI down về chứ đêu :v Tin tức: Kamui Kitano có thể sẽ là CV04 Quan hệ hợp tác mới giữa Crypton và Hokkaido co thể sẽ được đánh dấu bởi sự ra đời của một Vocaloid mới, nhưng điều này chỉ xảy ra nếu có sự giúp đỡ của các fan. Cùng với việc trụ sở chính của Crypton được đặt ở thành phố Sapporo, Hokkaido, không có gì ngạc nhiên nếu họ và họa sĩ đã tạo nên Hatsune Miku cùng nhau thựchiện một dự án mới. Được đặt tên là Kamui Kitano (北乃カムイ), cô sẽ giúp Hokkaido quảng bá các sản phẩm, lịch sử và văn hóa địa phương. Hình ảnh của Kitano là một ca sĩ thần tượng chưa debut vì công ty quản lý phá sản. Ước mơ của cô là được biểu diễn trong nhà hát Sapporo Dome Arena (có sức chứa đến 54.000 người) và sự thật đó có thể diễn ra. Nếu đến cuối năm nay cô đạt được 30.000 like từ Facebook và Twitter, chắc chắn rằng cô sẽ có tiếng nói cho riêng mình và tham gia vào đại gia đình Vocaloid dù mục tiêu này chưa được thông báo chính thức mà chỉ được nhấn mạnh trên trang Twitter chính thức của cô. Vậy là thằng con trai sẽ trở thành CV05 :v Đáng lẽ là CV04 sẽ là 1 Male Voicebank, nhưng cái vụ Kamui này làm cho nó trở thành CV05 rùi :v Ai bik ổng @@, chậc, Kamui rùi sẽ có cặp, mà cặp vs ai nhỉ? Đâu có bắt đâu, FA như Miku cũng đc Item của con này chưa gì đã thấy là con mèo òi :3, mà con mèo thì thích ăn cá..... Rose, I am reporting user:Osnapiluvari for innapropriate language,being rude and disrespectful and erasing Daphne's season 6 info. Mèo là Kamui Cá là Luka => Kamui sẽ...thịt Luka :v? Trời, KEI cộng tác viên vs bên Cryton mà lị, Promotion Arts, cái gì cũng do KEI vẽ hết á LOLOLOLOLO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lv8g38QhpQ Sự kết hợp hoàn hảo :3 Ổng có vẽ MEIKO vs KAITO mà, nhưng chỉ là Promotion Art.... Bó tay :3 Hi Rose :D!! How are you :)?? Btw, I want to let you know, an user name, Osnapiluvari has reported Echo to Sorrel without any reason @@!! 04:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Ừm, tui đang có Project cover lại nhạc của anime, tui vừa cover lại bài Ashita Kuru Hi cho Miku vs Luka nè Rảnh làm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYVhhMDK7DE Bôi nhọ anh Len quá :v Bôi nhọ Len khủng khiếp :v Thôi tội nó, mới thực tập hà.... Bài đó trong anime Kobato, có mấy bài Mew Mew Tokyo cover nghe cũng đã lém :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrjcD44feXU Luka - Pink Rock Shooter XD :V Thường bà thích nhạc thể loại gì? Trời, tới thể loại bà thích mà còn ko bik à :v? Tụi nó phao tin Kamui đc Kana Hanazawa lồng kìa, Kana giọng ngọt....nếu thế thì tuyệt quá :3 Trời, Ozawa có bik nói đâu mà lồng tiếng :v, nó là chỉ bik ớ ú á chứ có bik nói đêu :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SubyScCJwzA Nè, nghe thử đi Giọng của Kana đó, nghe cũng đc hén Ai bik nó, lần nào mở miệng ra cũng ớ ớ ớ....cả chục lần :v, tưởng nó câm Chính xác là cùng tác giả chung vs CLAMP, nhưng Sakura có hơi hơi khựa chút, cái này cảm động hơn nhìu Tui otaku mà, lâu lâu lục đc bộ anime nào ngon là ngồi luyện :v Coi chưa sao bik nàng ấy ko câm ! Ngọt như đường phải nói tới Yuzuki Yukari, vãi cả ngọt, nó liệm lun đó >"< Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I saw your message on Osnapiluvari's talkpage. Theories and rumors are aloud on the wiki. They only have to be marked as such. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm good too. I just went to the movies. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Bik, là đam mê, thường ám chỉ những người nghiền Mangas, Animes và văn hóa Nhật Bản Trời Maria Ozawa đi trả lời phỏng vấn 0_0, hồi nào vậy cà Con nít thời nay dữ quá! Yep, but I believe the user that kept removing it should be banned. When I warned her nicely, she told me in a rude way that I was apparently being rude. You could see from my comment that I spoke in a nice tone and I never meant that message to be rude. She even said that to Fatimah and Echo @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Cái định nghĩa ấy xưa òi, giờ nay cộng đồng otaku lớn mạnh, vui vẻ lắm, chứ đêu có vậy :v Nhưng vẫn còn bị kì thị, vẫn bị coi là trò con nít...đúng, cái đó ko phủ nhận đc, vì vậy mới ra sự kiện FREEHUGS để xóa bỏ mối kì thị đó....thành phần bị kì thị nhiều nhất trong giới otaku hình như là cosplayers, coser nào vô làng cũng bị ăn gạch, ko ít cũng nhìu..... Yuki đó, con nít đó.... :v Okay. She even created a blog in Caps Lock. I hope she stops @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Btw, Disney Fairies Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Rose. I'm doing an edit spree on Disney Fairies wiki ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh. What's wrong with that page? I wonder when Sorrel will decide :)? I feel like taking a nap too, sadly, I have homework to do :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's quite weird. Anyway, I realized that since we haven't been active on Disney Fairies Wikia, there's been lots of vandalism. One user even added the category "Grading templates" to Fawn's page @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tui là trưởng nhóm cosplay đó :v Coi cái này hài vãi, ko nhịn cười nổi Có coi The Avengers ko? ✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Của Jake, thằng bạn bên The Evillious Chronicles Wiki ấy mà Phim hay, hỏi bà coi chưa thoy :3 Cái hình hồi đậm chất Việt Nam thật :v muỗi Okay, talk to you later Rose :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) tầm xàm, có tui làm cho nó thì có! Ko thấy cái sig đó ở trong mục Requested Sigs hả thích coi phim lãng mạn ko? Hết chuyện nói òi hỏi chơi vậy á :v, có tra triếc giề đâu :v, điều tra phải hỏi 3 điều ghê gớm lắm chứ đâu phải mấy cai này Da fu :v :v :v http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Len-x-Miku-doujinshi-collection Phải học cách cua gái của Len :v Từ từ, để mò, lên VnSharing kiếm thử http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Vocaloid-Short-Doujinshi I am leaving this wiki. Everyone is disrespectful and they are rude to me for my country's way of speaking. They are even rude to admins and telling them they are wrong when they are right. Osnapiluvari (talk) 13:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari Thank you! You are the kindest person I spoke to since joining! Osnapiluvari (talk) 13:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari Yes but it is the only lead we have so far on season six, thank you ^^ Mason made it for me. Hello! Can you please tell Princessfairyflora to stop speaking to me and commenting on my things? She isn't making this situation easy for me. Sorry to bring in more drama but she keeps bothering me. Thank you! Osnapiluvari (talk) 00:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC)osnapiluvari http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Vocaloid-Doujinshi-Colllection Bộ này cũng đc lắm nè Hình như bộ nào cũng xoay quanh tình yêu của Rin Len nhỉ Đang làm sig của Gakkun của bà nè, mà mỗi cái tội là ko có hình đẹp TT^TT http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Vocaloid-short-doujinshi-AiGranzchesta Bộ này có Gakkun nè Ko có hình TT^TT Trù dập cái gì, kiếm hoài ko có hình ngon để làm, thấy bức ngon nhứt là Duke Venomania vs Lukana đó! Cái đó làm random mà@@, nó tự chọn BRS chứ phải tui đêu :v Bik tới Maria Ozawa mà trong sáng cái giề Con thích BRS má ơi Trời ơi, thì tụi nó cũng có bik gì về Duke Venomania đêu (Có thể trừ Echo ra) Ơ....Thế thì bỏ vậy TT^TT Lại típ tục cuộc hành trình kiếm ảnh đẹp của Gak con Gak -ông nội, rùi, tôn lên làm ông nội ùi đó Ê, có hình nào cặp Lukapo đẹp cho xin nào Mà có thiệt là bà đang giới thiệu VOCALOID cho tụi nó hem, bỏ bức này ổng quá >"< Gak -huynh, huynh đệ rùi nha! Có đc cái hình này ngon à.... Gakupo x Luka Thua, hết hình Gakupo hình đẹp có, nhưng mà rườm rà, khó xóa cái nền Tẩy nền nhìn mới đẹp, bà thấy hình của mấy cái sig tui, tui tẩy nền hết hem Ừ, rảnh quăng dùm 1 mớ, Magnet càng tốt Ủa, bà độc quyền Magnet hùi nào gì kì vậy???? Ko phải, mà nó ko phù hợp để làm sig, làm nền thì đúng hơn.... https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=472444559492798 Chà..... Hi Rose :D!! How are you ^^?? 08:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Rose. This is probably the last time I will talk to you untill next weekend because school starts tomorrow :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Well, I'll try and not leave my homework to the last minute on Sunday like I did today ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Giọng cũng dễ thương lém, đúng chất pé mèo nya~ :3 =]]! I hope you do well when you finish all your exams - there seems to be so many @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nó đời nào ẩn đâu, trừ phi người lồng tiếng mún ẩn thui, như ông nội lồng tiếng KAITO thì chơi ních nêm Seo, kể nghe tí nào ! Oh! Sounds very tiring. I know if I were doing those exams, my mum would be like "No time for the computer! You need to study" ;) Btw, Disney Fairies Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Bé Yuki quá nhỏ, nên mới phải thế, còn như mẹ Saki Fujika, Yu~, lồng tiếng của Miku vs Luka đó, lồng tiếng cho cả chục bộ anime, nổi tiếng quá rùi, cần đếch gì phải giấu Mr.KAITO chỉ là giáo viên dạy nhạc, ổng dùng ních nêm Nghe rùi thì seo 0_0 Okay. I'm not looking forward to those exams when I take them. I'd be shaking when I hold the pencil/pen to answer the questions :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:48, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Cái đoạn cả đám theo Miku phải hem? :v Hay là "The Green is The Enemy"? Tui bí đó Ủa, vậy là tại bà ghét màu xanh nên bà ghét Miku hả??? Ờ..... Thế tại seo bà thích Luka? Có chất giọng giống bà....hay là tại sexy :v? Em đang đoán mò, random đấy chị ạ Seo, nói đại đi =]]] You're right Rose, I'm sorry. He he, tối hôm qua tui gặp Luka-nee ngoài đời của bà nè, đc gặp lun cả Danny Choo - người sáng tạo ra MIRAI nữa chứ \(^0^)/ Tối hôm qua Danny đi ăn tối chung vs Yuu Asakawa - Tức Megurine Luka của bà đó Ngẫu nhiên là tui cũng đi ăn tối chỗ đó, thế là dính mánh Đc nghe giọng ngoài đời ấp phê thiệt :3 Hey rose, I just want to ask you if someone here knows how to make a sig. 18:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ủa, chứ bà tưởn tui đang ở VN hả 0_0 Con đang ở Nhật má ơi Nghe giọng của Yuu-sama hơi già.....nhưng đc nghe giọng của người lồng tiếng cho VOCALOID mình thích nhứt là sướng òi :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cazX4sqdbgs Nghe xong bài này....tự dưng thích Lily :3 Già thiệt chứ bộ, từ hồi làm giọng cho Luka tới đây nhiu năm rùi, cũng có thể do tại bận đổi giọng do làm Appends nên giọng của Yuu-sama nó thế Nghe bài này xong, về làm cover bài ReACT của bà là Lily, GUMI vs.....Gachapoid (Gachapoid là con nít như Yuki vựi) Mặc dù già, nhưng tính cách của Yuu còn trẻ trung vãi, cài hoa lên tóc :v Tui cũng là 1 bộ phận trong giới otaku mà lị, đụng 2 người này mà phỏng vấn là có lương, nhưng tôn trọng 2 người đang vui vẻ, tự dưng mình vào thì kì vãi Xin đc chữ kí lun XD A! tui có ý tưởng này hay lém, làm series ACUTE/ReACt cho con nít! ACUTE: Gachapoid, Yuki, Lapis, ReACT Yuki, Yuzuki vs Lily :v <3!! Wow, she is :D?? It sound great - I'm so happy she's back :'3!! Btw, is the 3rd movie of Winx Club going to be a live action movie @@?? 04:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :D!! Oh okay, I think it'll be good if the 3rd movie is really going to be a live action movie ;)!! Btw, could you join Disney Princess chat :D?? 04:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Cho nó vui :v, Nói vậy thui chứ tui đâu có Gachapoid đêu mà xài Có khinh nó đêu :v Sắp thi tốt nghiệp chưa :v Từ từ, tui vừa chỉnh lại cover Rin của bài paranoia, úp cho bà nghe bản demo trc hén, cho bớt căng thẳng học thi :v ý trời, gần thi mà chưa học nữa 0_0 Vậy thì thôi, cancel upload vậy Trời ơi đang tính khoe bà cái cover Rin mới làm xong mà =]]] Trời, thi tốt nghiệp mà tui tưởng à thi chơi chứ :v Nhàn hạ de, tui làm nhàn hạ thi rớt ko, nhớ lớp 8 thi rớt môn Lý, đau buồn thi lại de :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-q0so0IgbI&feature=youtu.be Nóng hổi Kagamine Rin Sweet Append đê Cái file VSQX gốc của nó ổ gà ko ! Lấp bớt ổ gà nghe đc òi đó :v Ở đây toàn phao bài ko! Phao như cái máy, trình phao level 10 Đã vậy, hồi lớp 9 còn đc cái hạnh phúc là...... Giám thị bảo: Các em trao đổi bài nhỏ nhỏ thôi, để thầy canh giám thị bênh ngoài nữa chứ :v Trời ơi ở đây đủ chiêu hết =]]] Seo, thấy cover đó seo ? Alluring Secret mới nghe danh, chưa nghe qua Giọng Gakupo trầm, nghe nó phù hợp vs cảm giác đau khổ, sự mạnh mẽ của Servant of Evil, tui thấy Gakupo hợp bài đó Ê Ê Ê, có phải tui làm hết đêu, thằng Matchia làm mà!!! Trời, ai nói ko có, có cover Daughter of Evil vs Regret Message cho Luka lun! Mà làm iếng úp thoy nazekorewo-P chớ ai ! cái này đc chuyển thể thành truyện Comedy of Evil rùi Tui là tui thum up nhé, ừ, trù dập Cà Rốt đê, đừng trù dập Miku nữa, Miku đêu có cướp Gakupo của bà, GUMI chớ bộ :v =]]] Ừ thì của Luka-nee, mà Miku có dành Gakupo đêu, có GUMI hà Rin Len 1 cặp, điều đó chắc chắn, thậm chí Voicebanks của tụi nó cũng ra cặp KAI vs MEI là cụ tổ của Cryton, Miku là đời sau, thằng nào mù mới ghép Mi-chan vs Kem Kun Miku có Mikuo :v, Genderbend :v Ờ đúng òi đó, toàn bị dòng đời đưa đẩy, ai đẩy nó đưa, cứ vậy mà làm Cái đó là Music Box mà :v, cái này nó làm chứ ko phải tui, Matchia nhà giàu, VOCALOID nó cả đống, thậm chí có cả Galaco xài vĩnh viễn nữa :v Mọe, hành vs kem ăn ko có ngon, hành may ra ăn vs cá, hoặc là làm salad cà rốt, cà tím, hành còn đc (Ý tui nói đây là về cái giọng, ko phải couple) Thôi, giờ anti GUMi đê! Just anti, All we gotta do just anti It time to say anti, just anti All we gotta do just anti, just anti.... Fanmade mà đẹp trai vãi :v, như Gumiya - Genderbend của GUMI đấy, đẹp trai vãi Wow, sounds hard. I'm good at maths, but I absolutely hate it. Numbers are something I don't find interesting. Anyway, how was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq_-rqsTD3k -> Regret Message http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYLbrAtct-w -> Daughter of Evil http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBg_hc4kayo -> Servant of Evil http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YY-ru4WRNc -> Re_Birthday Full set Story of Evil cho Lukapo Bài đó tên gốc là Re_Birthday Re_Birthday là bài hát trả lời cho Regret Message, 2 bài đều có 1 chữ Re Để ý hem? Re_Birthday lấy ý tưởng hồi sinh kiếp sau của đạo Phật.... ! Cái này tui tự nghiêng cứu chứ ko phải coi Wiki! The Evillious Chronicles là 1 series cực kì khó hiểu và hấp dẫn, tui vs 1 số người bạn đang lập nên công trình nghiêng cứu bên The Evillious Chronicles Wiki..... Cái thằng AkunoP này thiệt là....làm bài hát gì mà khó hiểu thế ko bik :v Mặt ổng sói già, dâm cụ thấy mụ nội :v :v Duke Venomania xưa và nay: Xưa: Let dance in this harem Nay: Let do the harem shake :v Luka thì đi giết người, Gakupo thì harem gaí Ít ra con cháu của Venomania sau này có đc phép thuật giấc mơ tím cho ta bik trc đc 50% tương lai Còn Luka đc làm Magician of Time.... GOF là cái gì ??? Có, bài Capprico Farce nói rõ là Luka trở thành Magician of Time Còn Gammon Octo, hậu vệ của Venomania là Cursed Gardener - có khả năng thực hiện giấc mơ tím Cái này là Evil mà ko máu me sao đc Harlem Shake, cái điệu nhảy đó cái tên lấy từ chữ Harem ra, thấy khúc đầu nó nhảy kiểu gì ko ! Đang chờ Iron Man 3 ra dĩa :v tự dưng thấy khoái mấy thằng anh hùng của Marvel rùi.... Hi Rose ^^, how are you? I'm good, close to my 1,000 edit (Finally) I don't edit as much as some of the other users so it's a big accomplishment to be this close to 1,000 edits ^^. Indeed ^^, oh I always love reading Sen's blogs. I will check it out ^^ thanks for telling me. Okay, goodnight Rose, talk to you later ^^. Good morning Rose ^^. Hey Rose! Long time no talk! BTW, can I have the new cover picture? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz ¶'''The Fairy of Waves!¶']' 03:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC)' Fantastic 4 vs Spider Man sẽ xuất hiện trong The Avengers 2 Nói tới Spider man mới nhớ, Spider Man chỉ bay đc ở bên Mỹ thoy, qua Việt Nam mình, bay qua bay lại hồi vướng dây điện giựt chết :v I mean the backround! Sorry! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 09:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC)' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GVj5d55-yM Tèn tén :v, bà vừa nói bà có coi Spider Man mà Sorry for my late reply. How have you been? I've been busy because I've been trying to get a project ready for school @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have to do a project and present it infront of the class @@ I'm so nervous. Wow! That sounds awesome :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) How are you, Rose? I've been quite sick lately. Thanks Rose :)! Okay, I'll check it out. Wow :(! I'd hate to leave all my classmates, even if they may be annoying and really loud I would really miss them :( Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I've taken some medicine so I'm sure I will be better soon. I am sleepy as well, it is a very quiet day today where I live. Yep, it's kind of like your siblings, even though you may argue, deep down you care about each other :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) A new blog? I will check it out ^^. A nap sounds amazing right now. I'm suddenly so tired xD. No I can't sleep right now, I'm taking care of my brothers >.<. I am sure I can sleep later though. Còn đòi hỏi ảnh nữa >"< Bà thấy bức này seo? Nhật xét đẹp hay ko thoy Me neither :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) À lộn, tưởng bà chê bức vẽ trong đó :v Sém bị đuổi việc vì tội chat trong giờ làm việc, nên chỉ dám đọc lướt thư, ko dám đọc lâu :v Aw thank you ^^, my brothers are still pretty young and they aren't feeling very well either. Okay. I'm sure they won't mind you crying, I think they'd all feel like crying themselves. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Xàm! Ổng bắt gặp trong lúc Tui đang chat chung vs bà thì có :v No it's just a cold, but I still hate being sick. My brothers have fevers. Ồ, hôm nay mình lên chức cha rùi =]]] YESH, cuối cùng cũng đc làm cha, mấy hôm nay toàn gọi bả là má ko hà :v Ừ thì message, cũng dính à :v Thôi thôi con lạy má, con ik lỗi òi :v :v :v Tui đưa bà cho bà nhận xét thoy Oh, I haven't been to the hospital in a while, I'm making it a goal to not go to the hospital this year! I will take good care of my health, but the year is long. Chứ biểu làm giề, tôn lên làm má lun òi còn giề nữa, vừa mới đc làm cha vài giây giờ phải làm con lại nữa òi :v Thank you, I agree. Have you heard any news on the next season of Winx? Yeah, maybe you're right :P!! ^^!! Btw, how was your day :D?? 08:51, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I'm hoping something will pop up soon. Hi Rose ;)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's Mothers Day today :)! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's going to be so exciting, oh Rose,I have to tell you, I have gained a crush on a very cute guy. Every thing is going great ^^, he's very nice. Thanks Rose, How is your day so far? The Backround of this wiki.You now, bloom and Aisha's Sirenixes backround... ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC)' I understand how you feel. We have a big problem about this wiki don't we? A lot of people are coming on and making bad edits. People are saying that the wiki is unreliable. Hình hài vãi :v, đúng chất phim VN Nhân tiện nói lun, Voicebank KAITO của tui đang bị update, giờ ReACT ko làm đc KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI òi :v Well, we should hope for the best! The only way to get more attention on this wiki is to get more edits and better information, we should do our best and work hard. We don't have as many good users as we once did....but we have enough that are willing to try! Oh and thank you ^^. I'm fine too,oh well...I came here because I want to increase my "edit" and because of some reason. She is on hiatus and her last art was the villain thingy. 12:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I wish to see it . 12:35, May 15, 2013 (UTC) What is the fairy power? 12:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) No problem rose ^^, when the new admins are picked this wiki is going to be back on track and top shape, I think we should work on the older pages more though, since they usually have bad edits on them. Yeah, ^^ maybe we can get all the pages to complete level. hơi lâu à... Tại máy tính tui xài nhìu Windows, mà VOcALOID chỉ chạy đc trên windows XP, nên lỗi hoài à Phim bụi đời chợ lớn :v Đã ra đâu mà coi :v Ừm, đc làm TT^TT buồn quá, công chúa bỏ người hầu lấy tên hoàng tử ba trợn nào òi Công chúa của tui bỏ tui òi ;v, bùn quá https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsXh-A_SBeA I'm sure we can do it ^^. Have you ever eaten octopus? Me and my grandmother eat boiled octopus a lot^^, it's very good. Squid is good too ^^, octopus sticks to your mouth if you don't chew it fast enough. Sorry for missing chat with you - I lost my connection :(!!! Btw, a talented artist on YouTube made a transformation video for Carmella's OC, Lynne :D!! Take a look -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZoJBWs-WLs :3 04:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi Rose. What do you mean by that my "Talkbox" is not really a talkbox? Can you explain to me what I did wrong and help me? Laura~ Hello! How are you? I'll be as helpful as possible ;) Hi Rose :) How are you? Could you please unlocked the Season 6 page. It says Season 6 was scheduled to air in 2012 @@! Anyway, I have a cold at the moment so I feel really miserable. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! Don't worry, I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to tell you to block another one of those copy-cats ->this user. She is not "Rose" she is StellaForever, FloraRose. They've been making many accounts! >. NO! OF COURSE NOT! I just think it's pretty so I could use it on MY LAPTOP'S WALLPAPER, not on one of my wikis! Why would you think that?! Why did you say that? You made me sad... 05:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Grading Templates? I don't think I've made any grading templates for ''any ''of my wikis! Someone must've used my account! Probably my sister... How did that happen? I don't think I did that...! 06:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Are you saying that I can't manage my own account?! How did that happen? I don't think I did that...! 06:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'll change my password then! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 06:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Are u mad? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' I just don't want to make an admin angry... Thanks for not being mad! :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:21, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Just write the {{TalkTextTest2 |image= |color= |colour2= |colour3= |namecolor= |namefonttype= |textcolor= |line= |border= |fonttype= |name= |sig= |width= |time= |text= and I'll do the rest! (If that is possible!) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, can we tell our religions here? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 07:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC)'''